


You're All I Need

by TylerM



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt Alec, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a head of the New York Institution, bad-ass Shadowhunter and amazing father and husband. Alec Lightwood doesn't have time for a silly illness to take over his body.Except thats exactly what happens when Alec wakes up sick one morning.How do Magnus and the boys handle the invincible Alec Lightwood being sick? They call his Parabatai of course.





	You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly book canon, but I guess doesn't totally follow the new events in QOAAD. It's very straight forward though. I understand the implications of setting it in a future where Max and Rafe are 11 and 13, things would probably be different, but for the sake of this story ignore that.  
> Just a quick little thing I wrote up, I'm shamelessly addicted to sick!fics. I'm very sorry.  
> Enjoy!

When Alec wakes up he knows it’s going to be a _really_ long day.

Not because he has a really important Downworlder Shadowhunter alliance meeting with Maia and Lily, not because he has to meet the inquisitor about some pressing business. Not because yesterday someone spotted a greater demon and that will need to be taken care of, and not even because Rafael was counting on him to teach him how to use a crossbow this afternoon.  

Although today was going to be a crazy busy day, like all his days weren’t crazy to be honest, he knew it was going to be much longer than usual. When he woke up his head hurt and the light coming through the curtains was almost burning his eyes. He immediately felt a tickle in his throat that when he tried to gently cough it away turned into a hacking cough he couldn’t stop.

Alec put his head in his hands and groaned.

He wasn’t sick.

Nope. Alex couldn’t possibly be sick, Shadowhunter’s rarely became sick but when they did it was always much worse. Eventually their bodies needed a break and they shut down for a few days to heel correctly. But Alec couldn’t be sick, he had only ever been sick a handful of times and they’d been awful. No, Alec was probably just a bit run down. Between work, reports, patrols and the boys he’d barely had time to breathe.

He was probably just a bit under the weather, after some herbal tea and a good breakfast he’d feel much better.

At least that’s what he told himself as he got dressed, all his muscles aching as he pulled on his shadow hunter black. Everything hurt.

He splashed some cool water on his face and brushed his teeth, the toothpaste making him almost nauseas. That wasn’t a good sign, breakfast probably wouldn’t be on the table now. Alec resisted the urge to sigh and stood up straight. He just had to get through today, then he could have an early night and no one would be the wiser. He’d be fine.

“Good morning Alexander,” Magnus purred as he entered the kitchen, giving him a quick peck on the lips as he dished out Max’s breakfast.

Alec just smiled taking a seat next to his sons and missed the way Magnus frowned at him.

Alec poured himself some herbal tea and held the mug close to him, smiling down at his youngest as he happily ate his pancakes and went on about something that had happened yesterday with his friend. Both Max and Rafael went to the institution with Alec while Magnus worked from home, they were being trained by himself, Jace and Izzy, and occasionally Clary and Simon. Alec wouldn’t describe himself as a crazy protective parent, but he refused to have anyone else teach them besides those close to him.

Max being a warlock, even years later still made him vulnerable to snide remarks from bigoted shadow hunters and Rafe had always seemed so exposed when they’d brought him home Alec had been very protective of him. At 13 now, Rafe had grown confident and cocky just as a 13-year-old should, sometimes he reminded Alec of Jace when he was younger, but Alec still had trouble not seeing him as that scared young boy years ago. Therefore, Alec was very wary about who they boys were trained by and what they learnt, he trusted his family to do it right. They were still so young Alec wouldn’t dream of having them anywhere on the field, but he knew especially with Rafe it was something that was going to come up soon.

Alec was dreading that conversation.

“No coffee today love? Pancakes?” Magnus asked conspicuously.

Alec froze, he hadn’t really factored in anyone noticing anything about him today, which completely ruins any of his plans to go about his day as undisturbed as possible.

He realizes now how stupid that was of him, Magnus always knows. He should have gone straight to the institution, it would have caused suspicion, but he would have been able to avoid this whole conversation for a few hours.

“Just tea today Mags,” Alec replied, he winced at how poor his own voice sounded. He saw Rafe give him an incredulous look and roll his eyes at his father.

Busted.

“Alexander,” Magnus started, taking a seat opposite his husband and locking eyes. He could feel Magnus looking into his soul and quickly dropped his eyes to his mug. He would admit it to nobody, but he always caved around Magnus, the warlock had some kind of pull on Alec that allowed him to submit to the challenge. Alec was stubborn though, and knew ways to avoid it.

“Magnus, I have a lot of work to do today,” Alec explained trying to defuse the situation.

“As if you don’t have a lot to do every day,” He countered, and Alec tried not to get frustrated. Magnus was just helping, he was always just helping. Magnus loved him, it wasn’t his fault that sometimes Alec found that love over protective.

Alec decided to ignore his partner and not respond but Max was looking curiously between his parents, “Whats wrong?” The 11-year-old was quick on the uptake but not as knowing as his brother.

“Dads sick,” Rafe replied and Alec almost spit out his coffee. Magnus smirked.

“No I’m not,” Alec said sternly, he wasn’t going to argue with his teenager about being sick.

Rafe shrugged, god Alec was beginning to hate the signature teenager shrug, “You look like shit Dad, plus we heard you coughing in the bedroom. And you never turn down coffee and pancakes, you love pancakes.”

“Don’t say shit,” Alec reprimanded, but looked at his son a bit shell shocked. When did his whole family decide to gang up on him?

He glanced over at Magnus who looked like he was having the absolute time of his life, “Well, well, well Alexander. Looks like it’s not just me who can pull you out of your lies anymore,” The twinkle in his eyes suggested he was enjoying this far too much.

“I’m not sick,” Alec said sternly, using the voice he saved for when he was yelling at new recruits, “I’m just a little run down.”

Rafe raised his eyebrows in disbelief at his father but Alec held his own and stared back. He wasn’t afraid of his 13 year old.

Was he?

Turns out it didn’t matter because suddenly Alec had a tickle in his throat he couldn’t get rid of and he was coughing violently into the back of his hand.

“Daddy sounds sick,” Max commented while Rafe just smirked at him.

“I’m fine,” Alec didn’t mean to snap but he did. Max looked up at him with his big brown eyes and Alec flattered instantly, “Sorry Maxie, I’m fine I swear.”

Max looked at him from his pancakes and back at Magnus, who had a very unimpressed look on his face.

This was not how he wanted his morning to go, snapping at his children and husband because he felt awful but that looks like how it was going. Alec wanted to admit defeat and curl up into bed, he really did. Having Magnus look after him and Max watching Disney movies with him all afternoon with Rafe pretending to be too cool for it, but eventually caving and joining them. It sounded blissful.

However, the stubborn part of Alec won over and he made eye contact with his husband letting him know he wasn’t going to yield. He did have so much to do today, he just didn’t have the time.  

Magnus sighed but he’s known Alec long enough to know he was fighting a loosing battle. That didn’t mean he didn’t know ways to win, he just had to be cleaver about it. Alec never responded well to being ambushed anyway, even if it was by his children and husband for a good cause. He always went straight on the defense. Magnus would need to call in for back up.

“Alexander, the institution would not fall apart if you take one sick day,” Magnus tried to reason with his husband, trying to get him to take the easy way.

Alec is Alec though, a stubborn Shadowhunter.

“Yes but I’m also not sick, so,” Alec didn’t finish his sentence just stood his ground.

Magnus sighed and pulled out his phone, feigning complete and utter disinterest, “Fine, be a stubborn little shadow hunter. We’ll see how long that lasts.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, he did not like that tone. Or being called Magnus’s little Shadowhunter for that matter. But that tone meant trouble, and usually for him. And it was usually humiliating.

“Magnus, who did you text?”

“Reinforcements,” Magnus winked and stood behind Alec giving him a quick kiss of the check, not happy with how warm his husband felt, “Well if you’re not going to take my advice, I can’t force you, off to work now I’m very busy. Boys, make sure you keep an eye on Daddy today, and say hello to Uncle Jace for me.”

Alec didn’t like the way he emphasized Uncle Jace or how Magnus winked at their eldest and he smiled knowingly. Alec forgot about Jace and the Parabatai bound, he’d have to steer clear of the blonde all day if he wanted to keep his dignity. There were some things Alec couldn’t fight, and the will of Jace Herondale was one of them.

“I love you Mags,” Alec called as he created a portal for them, Magnus just smiled sadly and pecked him on the check, “I love you Alexander. Even if you are a stubborn little Shadowhunter.”

Before he could even retort he was pushed through the portal with his boys and landed at the New York institution.

“You know, if I pulled a stunt like this you’d probably tie me to my bed,” Rafe said unhelpfully looking up at his dad.

Alec glared as he heard Max snigger, “Don’t you have training to complete?”

The smirk did not once leave his eldest’s face, “Oh yeah, totally forgot. Better go find Uncle Jace and let him know how everyone is.” With that he smirked and ran off in the direction of the weapons room before Alec could process what he heard and stop him. He sighed, this was going to be an even longer day then he thought.

“I think the jig might be up soon Dad,” Max said knowingly, and Alec glared at his son.

Max gave him a cheeky grin and hopped off in the other direction, “If you need me to call Papa just let me know!”

Alec was really trying to stay mad at his kids, but they were pretty adorable.

-/-/-/-/-

Alec’s good mood didn’t last long, the Downworlder Shadowhunter alliance meeting was long and completely useless. They argued about who should be patrolling what areas for far too long and something about werewolves spiking the water supply? Alec is sure he got that wrong but he can’t think straight with his head pounding and his nose now running like a tap. He tried to hide it discreetly but when Lily gave him a disgusting look and handed him a box of tissues, he knew it was futile.

“Ew, Alec what is wrong with you?” Lily asked grossed out shoving the box of tissues in his direction, “Are you sick? Ugh I forgot humans get sick, gross.”

Alec rolled his eyes but blew his nose despite her complaining, “I’m fine.”

Maia didn’t look so convinced either but seemed to know when to keep her mouth shut, Lily however did not share her concern in that area, “You’re no help to us if your sick, why aren’t you home with Magnus and the boys?” She demanded.

Alec glared at her, Lily was annoying and brass and most of the Shadowhunters he worked with didn’t necessarily understand her point of view, but Alec could always tell she meant well.

“Lily, shut up,” Alec said, she rolled her eyes at her, “Alright, back to the patrols.”

They got little done from there, but Lily and Maia did seem to take more of a lead and come to some kind of conclusion. Alec couldn’t tell you what that was though, and even though he knew they’re concern wasn’t welcomed, it was kind of sweet.

When it finished and they finally left the conference room, Alec slipped out to his office before either of the girls could corner him and try to convince, or force him, to go home. He still had a bunch of paper work and a few calls to get through, he figured he could work for a few more hours before someone came in and interrupted him.

Turns out being disturbed wasn’t the problem, because an hour and a half into working he realized he was getting very little done. He couldn’t think straight, his nose kept running and he’d gone through the box of tissues in his office. His head was banging against his skull and now his throat was irritating him no end.

He groaned frustrated and knocked the closest thing to him off his desk in anger, which happened to be a mug full of pens. They clattered to the ground noisily and the mug broke. Oh well, he thought, it was probably Jaces mug anyway.

He sighed putting his elbows on the desk and pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He was tired and sore, and generally angry but he didn’t want to call Magnus. One, he didn’t want to admit defeat to his husband who had been right all along and two he really didn’t want to bother him. Magnus was busy with clients too, he didn’t need a snotty grumpy husband to look after.

It seemed sitting and sulking in his office wasn’t going to be much more of an option though because suddenly he heard someone entering quietly. Ready to yell at them to come back later he looked up to find Jace standing there, looking stock with his arms crossed over his chest and a very disappointed look on his face.

Alec didn’t even address him he just went back to pressing his eyes into his palms.

“That was my mug you broke,” Jace said, his tone was even and unimpressed, but Alec could hear the lightness underneath it. The coaxing.

“I’ll get you a new one,” He mumbled without looking up.

He could feel Jaces presence move around the room and he melted easily into his hands when Jace stood behind him and began kneading at his shoulders.

“Man you’re really warm,” Jace commented concerned, one hand was lifted from his shoulder onto his forehead. Alec was too tired to care and pressed into the cool hand, he felt awful and his Parabatai’s presence brought a comfort to him he couldn’t explain or even begin to deny.

“I’ve got so much to do,” It wasn’t supposed to sound like a whine, it was meant to be stern and controlled, letting Jace know that despite how he clearly felt he couldn’t go home, he had work that needed to be done. However his tone was childish and slurred, he hated how he sounded.

“Nothing that can’t wait a few days or me and Izzy can’t take care of,” Jace replied easily.

“Jace,” Alec tried to get up and knock Jace away but the blonde held him down, still kneading his shoulders. Alec couldn’t fight back if he tried.

“Dude, you look like shit. And I know how you feel, I can feel it and you’ve been putting me off my game all morning. Not to mention you’ve got Rafe in hysterics, he can’t concentrate when you’re like this and Magnus has been texting me all morning,” Jace lectured and Alec winced, “I wasn’t going to push you this morning because I know you, but you’re done now man. I can tell. Now you can go home easily or I can drag you kicking and screaming.”

“Jace,” Alec tried to start but he wasn’t even sure where he was going, he just didn’t want Jace bossing him around. Despite Jace being the only person in the world who could do this, Alec was still technically the big brother and he hated giving up control to anyone. Jace didn’t let him finish his sentence though.

“Mate, you’re going to want to do this the easy way,” Alec could tell by Jaces tone that he was enjoying this a  bit too much, he always did get a kick out of it when Alec was brought down a peg, “I’ve been holding back the cavalry all morning Izzy, Clary, Maryse, Simon, Rafe all wanted to drag you out hours ago. Even Lily told me to take you home before you collapse. I can do that by brining them in and demonstrating to the whole New York institution how ticklish the hero Alec Lightwood and how he caves when threatened by it, I’m sure Rafe would get a kick out of that. Or we can go home now nice and easy. We can take a nap, you can get some rest.”

“You’re an asshole you know that?” Alec said although there was no heat behind it. Jace was a menace, a bloody menace.  

He could feel Jace smirk behind him and to demonstrate his point pinched Alecs collarbone where he knew he was sensitive. Sometimes it scared Alec how well Jace knew him.

“Jerk,” Alec said slapping him away, “Fine, I’ll go home. I’ve just got to make a few phone calls and talk to Rafe because I can’t train with him later, and make sure Max is okay,”

“Stop,” Jace said cutting him off, Alec turned around and glared at him, “It’s already done. I’ve got Clary to take care of the phone calls and paper work, Izzy is going to train with Rafe she’s not terrible on the crossbow and Simon has got Maxie. Clary will bring them home later.”

Sometimes it really scared Alec how well Jace knew him, and sometimes he could kiss him.

“I could kiss you right now,” Alec deadpanned.

“Please don’t, you’re gross,” Jace smirked.

Jace helped his Parabatai up and out of the chair, even though he protested he knelt on the blonde. He didn’t realize how lightheaded he was. Everything hurt, was it possible everything hurt worse now then before?

“When was the last time you ate?” Jace asked as they portaled into the apartment.

Alec shrugged, “last night.”

He could hear Jace rolling his eyes, “Of course. Magnus, I’ve got your stupid stubborn husband!”

Alec frowned.

“He’s your stupid stubborn Parabatai,” Magnus voice could be heard from the next room.

This actually got a chuckle out of Jace as he dragged Alec to his bedroom, “Hey,” Alec complained softly.

Magnus entered the bedroom smiling softly, wearing his signature patterned suit of purple and gold. He grasped Alec softy in a hug that Alec didn’t return.

“Don’t pout honey its unbecoming,” Magnus teased, while Jace started to move around the bedroom setting up the bed, “So you’ve decided to yield and submit to our torture?”

Alec grumbled, “Don’t be mean I’m sick,”

Magnus chuckled, “Oh _now_ you’re sick are you my little Shadowhunter? You were so healthy this morning though, claiming you could go to work just _fine.”_

Magnus was teasing and being annoying, Alec hated it. But he was also holding him tightly and running fingers through his hair soothingly, so he didn’t hate it _that_ much. Alec thought ignoring him was the best way to go.

“Alright, give him here,” Jace said from the bed. He’d pulled the blanket down and set up the pillows nice and high for Alec to lean on comfortably. He’d also set up a water bottle and some crackers next to the bed, and had put on a movie for Alec to watch.

Magnus smirked, leaving a kiss on Alec forehead and frowning, “You’re so very warm Alexander. Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?”

Alec sighed, he hated disappointing his husband. He allowed himself to be manhandled and guided to bed, even allowed Jace to remove his boots and jacket before plonking on the bed and cuddling up to his Parabatai, hiding his face in his chest and away from the world. Jace adjusted the covers so he was tucked in nicely and began threading fingers through his hair.

This was one of the only ways Alec could get any rest when he was really sick. Magnus had been jealous the first time it happened, realizing that his partner refused to stop and slow down for anyone else other then Jace, it had stung seeing him comforted by someone other then him. But he learnt over time it had nothing to do with Magnus personally, Alec favorite person in the world was Magnus and his favorite cuddle buddy.

Alec was a person however who refused to be vulnerable around people, he hated it. But the bound he shared with Jace cut through that and forced him to be, Jace knew him inside and out and was the only person who could bring him out of his shell when he became sick like this. Being sick was a weakness Alec felt he couldn’t afford to have, but Jace completely ignored that and used all the things he knew about Alec to cut through it, and Alec couldn’t have stopped him if he tried. Believe him, for a while he tried.

Jace has been pulling Alec back since they were 15, and married with kids makes no difference. The Parabatai bound between them was unique and allowed them to be more then brothers, there for each other in a way no one else could be. Magnus will always be his husband and favorite person, but Jace was his Parabatai. Jace was the person who had the power and knowledge to know when he needed to stop, and force him to do so.

“I’ve made some soup,” Magnus said, more to Jace then Alec himself.

Jace looked down at the pouty brunette and back up to Magnus, “Yeah he’ll have some.”

Alec made a noise of protest at being spoken for but Jace pulled at his earlobe gently, “Don’t be a baby.”

When Magnus came back Jace had him sit up and drink the whole thing. Alec sat back on the pillows and pouted the whole time. Magnus couldn’t help but think he was adorable and kiss him on the check.

He finished the soup and Jace moved the bowl out of his reach. He manhandled the older again and ran fingers through his hair. Alec couldn’t even try to fight it, he was asleep within moments.

Magnus smiled at Jace, he had never gotten along well with the Herondale when they’d first meet. But he had certainly grew on him over the years.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Jace just shrugged, “He can be a bit dense sometimes.”

Magnus couldn’t agree more.

-/-/-/-/-

When Alec begins to stir awake much later it’s dark outside from the looks of his window, he can hear hushed whispering outside the bedroom door.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s sleeping don’t be stupid”

“I’m not stupid you’re stupid.”

“He’s probably just tried.”

“Do you think he’s awake?”

“They both don’t look awake”

“Boys, you’re not disturbing your father and your uncle, are you?” A third voice reprimands.

In union they reply, “No.”

“Your sons are mischievous,”

Alec blinks awake and looks up at Jace, who looks like he might have fallen asleep too.

“They are,” He agrees.

“How are you feeling?” Jace asks.

Alec assesses himself. He’s still sore, his throat is a bit raw and his nose is blocked. But he’s feeling better then before, lighter. The way he feels after he lets go and allows Jace to take over. He’s not better, he’ll reluctantly probably need to take a few days off to recover, but he is feeling better then before.

“Better,” Alec says although he knows there is no point lying to his Parabatai, “Sick. But better.”

Jace grins, messing up his hair so Alec tries to duck away, “Good.”

“They’re awake!” A voice says from the door and suddenly a blue 11 year old launches himself on the bed. Rafe hangs back by the door, leaning against it and looking all his 13 years.

Luckily Alec is used to being a dad and catches the boy easily, “Hey blueberry, good day?”

“Great day!” Max says animatedly, “Uncle Simon taught me what Spiderman was and now I want to be Spiderman. He swings from webs and fights doctor Octopus and he’s awesome Dad!”

Alec has zero idea what a Spiderman is and from the look on Jaces face he doesn’t know either, he makes a mental note to ask Simon. Simons always teaching his sons weird geeky things, but Max latches on to them because they’re all a little bit different like him, so Alec can’t be mad.

“He sounds great Blueberry,” Alec smiles.

Max leans up to wrap his arms around his Dad and settles on his chest. Max is going to get too old for this soon, Rafe claims he already is but sometimes Alec can get a good cuddle from him. Magnus just usually demands them.

He holds on to Max tightly.

“What? No cuddle for your favorite Uncle?” Jace asks Max, feigning hurt.

Max smiles cheekily, “But I don’t see Uncle Simon here anywhere,”

Jace opens his mouth in disbelief and Alec has to hold back a laugh.

“You are so done for Blue,” Jace grows playfully, “I’ll show you favorite.”

Max squeals delightedly and jumps off the bed, Jace close on his tail. He makes a run for the door but is stopped by Rafe and Jace takes the moment to scoop the smaller boy up in his arms and begin tickling him.

“Take that back!” Jace yells and Maxs laughs trying to squirm out of his uncles grip.

“Never!” Max cries so Jace goes for his tummy.

This is a game they regularly play, Alec smiles at them fondly.

While Jace torments his youngest, Rafe moves into the room and sits on the bed facing his dad.

“Are you feeling any better?” Rafe asks.

Alec smiles, because Rafe has such a gentle soul. Even though his 13 now and becoming too cool for most things he still has a genuine kind heart that can’t be hidden.

“I’m feeling better,” Alec says but sees the way Rafe eyes him down, “But I think I’ll need a few days off work.”

Rafe smiles at this and then hesitantly looks down at his hands and then back at Alec, biting his nail. He only does that when he’s nervous, and Alec isn’t sure why he would be.

Without thinking about it he opens his arms and tugs on Rafes gently, this seems to do the trick because Rafe crawls over and settles himself in his Dads arms easily. Alec smiles and makes eye contact with Magnus who is leaning against the door watching silently. God he loves his sons.

“How was training with Izzy?” He asks kissing the boys head and pulling him in tighter. He’s not going to acknowledge the cuddle or what it means. He knows Rafael has never felt comfortable asking for comfort, even less as he got older. Alec has learnt to read the signs over the years. Right now his eldest needs to know he is alive and fine, and he will never leave him.

“Aunt Izzy is a total badass,” Rafe says and Alec laughs. Because, yeah, she is.

“DAD MAKE HIM STOP!” Max giggles from the ground where Jace is now blowing raspberries on his youngest sons tummy. Alec had almost forgotten they were even there.

“Jace don’t kill the kid, I like him,” Alec scolds, Rafe chuckles against him leaning his head on his fathers chest.

“All he has to do is say that I’m his most handsome and favorite uncle to ever exist, it’s not hard,” Jace says but lets up on the young warlock.

“You can’t make my son lie Herondale,” Magnus inputs from the door and Jace turns to him frowning.

“Don’t think I won’t go after you Bane,” Jace threatens pointing a finger at him and Magnus puts his hands in the air in a mock surrender position. Alec knows Jace wouldn’t dare though, there had only been one incident over the course of their relationship Jace had tried to take on Magnus and it had ended rather humiliatingly for Jace. He knows his Parabatai wouldn’t risk it.

“You’re one of my favorite Uncles, Uncle Jace,” Max says sweetly, far too sweetly for it to be sincere, Alec can tell. But Jace latches on to it all the same, picking up the young boy and swinging him in his arms, resting him on his hip. Max latches on to him, wrapping his arms around his Uncles neck.

Jace looks so nature like that, holding on to the little boy grinning madly. Alec is so lucky to have him apart of his boys’ lives.

“What about you Shadowhunter in training,” Jace addresses Rafe, who grips Alec a little tighter as if making sure Alec doesn’t let Jace take him away. Alec isn’t sure it’s because he’s not ready for their little moment to end or he just doesn’t want to be tortured, but either way he’ll take the moment hugging Rafe tighter.

“You’ve always been my favorite Uncle,” Rafe grins and Alec rolls his eyes. His kids are such suck ups.

“Knew it,” Jace grins giving Rafe a high five with Max still on his hip, “Make sure you tell Simon that tomorrow at training.”

“Alright,” Magnus comes into the room, “I think it’s time we calmed down and let your father get some rest,”

“Yeah I should probably be going,” Jace says giving Max a big sloppy kiss on the check and throwing him gently on the bed, the warlock giggling like crazy, “Clarys probably wondering where I am.”

“I’ll see you two tomorrow morning, we’ve got a lot to get through,” Jace addresses his nephews and turns to Magnus, “And I don’t want to see Alec until Thursday,”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Magnus says easily and Alec frowns.

“If you need me just give me a call,” Jace tells him seriously, “See you bud, feel better!”

With that Jace leaves the room, Alec frowning at him the whole way. Stupid cocky Parabatai.

“Can we watch a movie Dad?” Max asks, crawling up to him and laying on his chest. All of Alec’s frustrations at Jace melt away and he pulls his sons in close.

“Sure thing Maxie, we’ll let Papa pick it though,” Alec says burying his face into the little boys hair.

Alec still feels shit, his whole body aches and he doubt he’ll be able to eat anything. But when Magnus comes in and puts on a movie, curling up on the bed next to Max and pulling him in closely, well Alec wouldn’t have it any other way. He has a pretty great family.


End file.
